The present invention relates to a screwgun saw adaptor. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
Canadian Patent 221,357 to Sweetland PA1 Canadian Patent 394,767 to Toop PA1 Canadian Patent 674,260 to Belanger PA1 Canadian Patent 847,647 to Cordone et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,798 to Pugsley PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,889 to Ferris.
Each of these patents discloses a powered tool, however, none of these references teaches the combination of an adaptor having both a tool and a metal locating device.